Dumped
by zcross1997
Summary: Kuki finds that Bradley suddenly wants to spend more time with Mushi than with her. A parody of the Spongebob episode of the same name.


**Disclaimer, I don't own Spongebob or Kids Next Door.**

At the treehouse, everyone is off duty on vacation. The only one remaining is Kuki Sanban, who chose to look after the place this time around. She is playing her adopted skunk Bradley. They are currently playing tag, with Kuki hiding behind a bush outside.

"Oh I got you now, Bradley." Kuki says to herself. She suddenly jumps out in top of Bradley and tags him.

"Tag you're it, Bradley!" She then runs away laughing and jump up onto the roof of the house and hangs onto the gutters.

"He'll never find me up." Kuki says to herself, only to immediately be found by Bradley. He climbs up the side of the house and tags her with his tail.

"Uh-oh, now I'm it." Kuki then jumps off the house with Bradley right behind. They see Kuki's younger sister Mushi standing there.

"Hi Kuki, what are you up to?" Mushi asks.

"Hi Mushi, I'm just looking after the treehouse and playing tag with Bradley. Wanna play?"

"Oh boy!"

"Okay then. Tag you're it." Kuki tags Mushi and then runs away.

"I'm it, I'm it, I'm it, I'm it!" Mushi then spots Bradley sitting there and staring at her.

"Tag you're it. I win!" Suddenly, Bradley is holding on tightly to Mushi, wrapping his arms and legs around her.

"What's with Bradley?" Mushi asks.

"Oh look at that, he likes you." Kuki answers.

"He's cute. It tickles having him on me." Mushi chuckles.

"Well, we gotta check on the hamsters Mushi. I'll see you later." Kuki pulls Bradley off of Mushi and walks up to the treehouse.

"Okay Bradley, tonight mommy's gonna make her special Rainbow Monkey mac & cheese. Doesn't that sound great?" Kuki looks down to see that Bradley isn't in her arms anymore.

"Bradley?"

Mushi is skipping back to her house when Kuki catches up to her.

"Hey Mushi have you seen Bradley?"

"No I haven't." Mushi then feels something in her backpack. She looks into see Bradley, who then leaps into her arms.

"There you are, now come on Bradley let's get to back the treehouse." Kuki says.

"Oh it's okay Kuki. Bradley can sleep over with me." Mushi suggests, causing Bradley to form a big smile on his face.

"You mean that Mushi?"

"Sure I do. Oh it'll be great Bradley; we'll stay up and watch movies, eat popcorn, and play with Rainbow Monkeys..." Mushi says to Bradley.

"Wow, Mushi and Bradley having a sleep over. Who'd have guessed? Not a bad idea though, it's about time they got to spend time together.." Kuki thinks to herself.

"Okay you can have the sleepover. I'll be back for him in the morning." Kuki then hugs Mushi and Bradley goodbye and walks back to the treehouse.

"Okay have a good night, Kuki." Mushi waves goodbye to Kuki and then heads into the Sanban residence with Bradley.

The Next Morning

Mushi and Bradley are walking to the treehouse where Kuki is outside ready to greet them.

"Hey guys. How was the sleepover?" Kuki asks.

"Oh it was great Kuki, but watch this. Everywhere I go, Bradley follows me." Mushi runs from one end of the lawn and back, with Bradley following her both ways.

"Ha ha, you see?"

"Oh that's fun. But Bradley, try and catch... MEEE!" Kuki begins to run happily, but Bradley doesn't follow her.

"Isn't this great Bradley? Me running around and you chasing me? And..." Kuki turns around to see Bradley still playing with Mushi. "You're... not... chasing me." Kuki stops running and turns around to Bradley hugging Mushi, and Mushi laughing.

"Come on Bradley, let's play something else."

"What's wrong with me? Do I smother him too much?" Kuki sadly thinks to herself. She then runs into the house and grabs a ball.

"Hey Bradley, it's you favorite ball!" Kuki tries to get his attention, to no avail. She drops the ball to get skunk treats for the house.

"Hey Bradley look, Skunk-Po!" Kuki then eats some. Though they taste awful, she fakes a smile to get Bradley's attention. When Bradley doesn't even look at her, Kuki vomits up the skunk treats. She then runs into the treehouse. She had a window closed on her hair.

"Aaah! Mushi! Bradley! Help me! I closed the window on myself!" Kuki pleads. Mushi and Bradley continue to play, paying Kuki no mind.

"Okay, that's it!" Kuki shouts. Suddenly then window opens and she falls to the ground. She then walks up to Mushi and Bradley very irritated.

"Bradley, you stop this right now." Kuki snaps. Bradley just stares at her, clutching onto Mushi

"Bradley the Skunk. Answer me when I'm talking to you." Kuki raises her voice. Bradley still continues to stare at her.

"Okay that's it. You are coming with me right now!" Kuki then rips Bradley off of Mushi and carries him with her back into the treehouse.

"Say goodbye to Mushi!" Bradley stares back at Mushi very sadly.

"Hold it right there little miss skunknapper!" Mushi yells at Kuki.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Kuki snaps back.

"What it means is I think you should Bradley down at let HIM choose who he wants to go with." Mushi firmly suggests. Kuki then puts Bradley on the ground, facing her.

"Fine. But I do want to remind him who fed him, washed him, was there for him when was in the hospital, and saw that he got KND training."

Kuki then changes tones in her voice.

"Okay Bradley come on baby, come here. Come to mommy." Kuki says in a much friendlier tone. Bradley then turns to Mushi and begins to crawl to her. "Oh Bradley that's the wrong way. No wait Bradley don't, no, no, no, no, no! Bradley!" Bradley clutches onto Mushi as Kuki breaks down crying.

"Well well well. I guess we know who he loves now. See ya later Kuki, me and Bradley have plans." Mushi boasts as she leaves with Bradley.

"Okay so that's the thanks I get, for everything I've done for you?!" Kuki yells out inconsolably.

Later that night, Kuki is in her bed in the treehouse. She is crying over Bradley's special food bowl and holding a picture of the two of them together.

"I guess you're not coming back Bradley." Kuki then puts the photo down.

"I don't need Bradley. I'll just find a new animal to adopt! Yeah, it'll be better than Bradley. I'm gonna find an animal that can appreciate the love I give it." Kuki proclaims

The next day Mushi is dancing around with Bradley when Kuki shows up with a capybara on a leash.

"Hey guys. Say to my new friend Mike." Kuki hugs Mike the capybara, but it doesn't seem to react to her.

"You're such a sweetie pie Mike. Yes you are. Yes you are. Yes you are." Kuki fawns over Mike while Mushi and Bradley pay no mind.

"I'm actually glad things turned out like this Bradley. A capybara's the real way to go. Appreciate, happy, always be my side, and..." Kuki looks down to seen that Mike has hopped into a limo and is riding away.

Later on, Kuki is in the treehouse with a pet carrier.

"Who needs a capybara anyway?" She says sarcastically. She opens the pet carrier.

"Come on, don't be shy now." A skunk exits the carrier. The skunk has red eyes and looks perpetually angry.

"You know, you look like someone I used to know. Someone who won't be mentioned in this treehouse. Come on let me show you around... Hadley." Hadley the new skunk reluctantly follows Kuki.

At the table, Kuki has prepared a skunk meal for Hadley. It is Bradley's bowl with Hadley's name written over his.

"There you go. Bon appetit Hadley." Hadley looks the meal hisses, causing Kuki to take it and back away slowly.

"Okay then, maybe later?" Kuki chuckles nervously.

Later in Kuki's room, she shows Hadley the newspaper stack next her bed.

"This is where you sleep." Hadley shreds the papers and jumps into Kuki's bed.

"But that's where I..." Hadley then lifts her tail and points her rear at Kuki, threatening to spray her.

"Okay then, I guess I can sleep on the floor. Goodnight Hadley." Kuki uses bits of newspaper as a blanket and a near by Rainbow Monkey as a pillow.

The next morning Hadley is sitting in the couch quietly seething. Kuki jumps out and surprises her.

"Hey Hadley wanna hear a joke a friend told me? How do you get a skunk to stop smelling? You hold it's nose! You get it?" Kuki bursts out laughing. Hadley finally slaps Kuki across the face and jumps out the window.

"Gee, Hadley is real different than Bradley. And Bradley and Hadley are real different than... Stanley." Kuki states, while on the verge of tears. She walks over to a picture on the wall.

"Oh Bradley, why did you have to go? Why? Why Bradley?" Kuki cries as she looks at the photo. Suddenly she hears a squeaking sound.

"Bradley?" She turns around to see Mushi with a laundry basket in her hands and Bradley on her head.

"Hi Kuki."

"Oh, hello Mushi." Kuki crosses her arms and turns away. Bradley lets out a small squeak.

"Hello Bradley."

"Listen the machines aren't working at home, can we do laundry here?" Mushi asks.

"Laundry? But me and Bradley would do laundry." Kuki is about to burst into tears.

"Yeah and do you have soap we can use?"

"Soap? But me and Bradley used soap. Do you you Delicate Wash or Heavy Du.." Kuki cannot finish her sentence.

"And here it comes Bradley." Mushi says, knowing what's gonna happen next.

"Dutyyyyyyyyyyyy! Bradley! Please come back to me Bradley! Please, come home. It's not the same without you! I love you!" Kuki is on her knees begging.

"Tell you what when you come back, you do what you want on the furniture. You won't need a litter box, we'll toilet train you. I'll even let you into Numbuh 5's special candy stash. And I know you love my giant wooden Rainbow Monkey. But think of it as your own little play ground. So what do you say Bradley? Are gonna stay?" Kuki asks desperate for Bradley to return.

"How desperate can one person get?" Mushi quips callously.

"Bradley?" Kuki's wooden Rainbow Monkey's smile turns to a frown on its own. Mushi then goes to the washing machine and takes her purple sweater off, though she has a Rainbow Monkey T-shirt on underneath. She puts in the washing machine. Not realizing it, Bradley jumps of her head and into the washing machine.

"Sorry Kuki. But you had your chance. You need let things go and move. Give people what they want. What Bradley wants is me. Right Bradley?" Mushi and Kuki realize that Bradley is in the washing machine, so they poke their heads in. Bradley is going through the pocket of Mushi's sweater.

"He only liked me for my sweater!" Mushi pouts.

"No Mushi look. He wanted the cookie in your pocket." Bradley eats the cookie, climbs out of the washing machine and goes up to Kuki, paying Mushi no mind.

"Bradley?" Kuki asks with a smile on her face. Bradley lets out a belch and then reaches out for a hug. Kuki pulls him into her arms.

"Oh Bradley! I should've known you'd never really leave me. Come on, let's go to the park." Kuki carries Bradley out of the treehouse, leaving Mushi standing at the door shell shocked .

"Bradley? I thought what we had was special!"

The End


End file.
